


Being Less Predictable

by moon_custafer



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Clark trolls his co-workers, Gen, Hallowe’en, Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_custafer/pseuds/moon_custafer
Summary: Lois Lane hates it when Hallowe’en falls on a Friday.





	Being Less Predictable

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this last October as a Facebook post. Just occurred to me I should put it up here.

Lois Lane (coming in to work in jeans, a blouse from Modcloth and a vintage corduroy jacket): Oh, no, today’s Hallowe’en, isn’t it? I hate it when Hallowe’en falls on a Friday.

Perry White: Tell me about it, I’m going to have to spend my commute tonight dodging costumed drunks.

Lois: Even worse — Hallowe’en plus casual Friday means Kent is going to show up in that stupid Superman costume. Again. I mean, it was kind of funny the first year, but now it’s just—

Clark Kent (wearing a Supergirl costume, sized to fit a grown man): Ahem. (He is still wearing his glasses. He slides them coquettishly down his nose.)

Lois: .....

Lois: .....

Lois: Well at least you took my advice about being less predictable.

Perry: (sighing) Just do us all a favour, Kent — next time come as Batman. Or... Waldo.

Jimmy Olsen (entering with extra-large coffee): ‘Morning Mr. Kent, ‘morning, Miss Lane, ‘morning, Mr. White. Oh, hey, Mr. Kent — was I right about Wegman’s having the best wig selection in Metropolis? I was, wasn’t I?


End file.
